When Amber Rises
by inuhitokiri
Summary: sano,megumi and yahiko have gone too far in insulting kaoru's cooking.what will happen?read and review pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Megumi yahiko and sano go too far in insulting Kaoru's cooking this time.this causes battousaiPLS READ MY OTHER FANFIC IF U WANT TO.ITS AN INUYASHA BASED STORY.**

Kaoru hummed happily as she stirred something in the kitchen.Today,she would make something _nice_ for a change.She had been practicing every day,just this recipe and finally she had got it to taste good.It didn't look eatable but it tasted nice.After finishing she put it on the table and called everyone to eat.Megumi would be here too today and she wanted to show her that she too could cook one dish appreciably.

"Ha,I win you brat!"

"You pushed me behind so you didn't win.Besides you're a lot taller than me!"Yahiko and Sano came arguing into the kitchen about who won the daily race to the kitchen this time.Next came in Megumi.She looked happy for a reason.Too happy for Kaoru's liking.'She would not have that look unless she is going to do something I won't like-'Her thoughts were cut off as Kenshin came in and sat down at the table but not before smiling his famous rurouni smile at her.'Oh God.What if he won't like it!Then again he always complements me at the end of the meal…..just let something good happen'.

Kaoru's POV-

I sit down at the table and wait for Sano and Yahiko to sit down and stop arguing."Ahem"I said,"Do you guys mind sitting down so that we can start eating?"It did't have any effect.

"Let them take their time.At least we'll be safe from your cooking for a while tanuki"said Megumi.This caused them to stop fighting and immediately look at us.They knew there was going to be a **much** more worth argument available to take part in.I tried desperately to control myself from snapping back at her.Last time I almost cried due to the insults."Darn.You guys had to stop your fight now didn't you?"she said to them as they sat down too."But don't worry.I'm experienced in handling food poisoning cases too.And I'll treat you first Ken-chan".It was like something had snapped in me.That always happens when _Ken-san_ is brought into _her_ vocabulary.I gave back a reply that she wasn't expecting,"Oh really Megumi-san?Well if you don't want to be poisoned by my fatal cooking why are you even here?"

"Are you really that dumb Jou-chan?We all just come and eat your cooking cause we'll be wasting money if we go out to the Akabeko everyday.We just have to bear with your dirt thas' all."Sano's words for some reason hurt me a lot.For once,I didn't know what to say.

Kenshin POV-

I refrained from striking at Sano.His words were deeply insulting and I noticed Kaoru-dono's ki falter a bit even though it was radiating anger minutes ago.

"Yeah busu.I could have eaten at the Akabeko every day since I work there but I didn't want Tsubame and Tae think that I live in a low ranked cooking section."said Yahiko.

I felt Kaoru-dono's ki dim even more.Her sadness and hurt began to show clearly on her face.I was about to come to her defence when Megumi suddenly said,"See you idiot.It just saves others trouble if we eat here.No-one really cares.Not even Ken-san".That was it.I felt that familiar anger rising inside me and I knew that my eyes were going to turn amber eventually.I stood up and went to Kaoru-dono's side.I would NOT let her be insulted in this way.

Normal POV-

Every one was supred as Kenshin went to Kaoru's side silently and then spoke."That's enough,all of you."His voice became cold and full of anger not the usual warm and friendly one.It made the others nervous.They knew it wasn't a good sign."Miss Kaoru took pains to cook this meal.You may not know it but she practiced lately.Sano,you said we would be wasting money if we ate outside everyday.Did it occur to you that Miss Kaoru also pays for your comfort **and** offers you a place to stay in her dojo?Even though you were Zanza?"Kenshin unconsciously tightened his grip on his sword with his left hand.(A.N-LEFT hand.He's not gonna hurt anyone)Amber began leaking into his eyes.He looked at Yahiko.

"And Yahiko,did you know that you too stay at the dojo and are a student too?Did you ever think about the times Kaoru defended you because of your mistakes?"He lastly turned to Megumi with solid amber eyes and said in such a deadly voice that even Kaoru began to fear him at the moment even though he was on her side."As for you Megumi-san,you will do so to remember _never_ to insult Kaoru with or without my presence or else I would not resist to do something you and I both will regret."He picked up Kaoru bridal style and shouted,"ALL OF YOU _WILL_ APOLIGISE TO HER PERSONALLY!"And with that he slid open the door and went to Kaoru's room trying to regain his gentle composure and comfort the now crying Kaoru.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

**ALL INUYASHA FANS PLS READ MY OTHER FANFIC.**

**P.S-I AM NOT DIRECTLY JUMPING TO ROMANCE SCENES REVIEWERS.**

Kenshin lay down Kaoru on her futon,his eyes still not completely rid of gold.Kaoru had never cried in front of him(in front of Battousai)and now she was literally holding on to him.He started stroking her back gently with one hand and hugged her close with the other.When her sobbing ceased,he lay her down on her futon and asked her in a voice that could not be mistaken for Battousai if she was hungry and would like something to eat.She timidly nodded her head even though she was mentally thinking 'I'm being stupid.Why can't I be stronger this moment?'She heard the door slide open and looked up to see Kenshin go towards the kitchen.

With Sano,Megumi and Yahiko-

Kenshin's appearance immediately caused Megumi and Yahiko to shrink in fear.Sano faltered too though he pretended no one noticed it."Eat."said Kenshin in a commanding voice.There was quick response and everyone started eating what Kaoru had made.After the first bites,they realized it was not that bad.On seeing the surprised looks on their faces,Kenshin smirked and said,"Now you have all the more reason to apologize to her."With that he left for Kaoru's room once more holding two bowls of food.

(Back to Kaoru)

Kenshin came back and gave her her bowl.He sat down and watched her eat for some time before starting himself."Your cooking is very good Miss Kaoru".'And we're back to _Miss _Kaoru'she thought and answered,"Thanks Kenshin…….Kenshin,what were the others doing?"

"They are eating your cooking in the kitchen and are enjoying it,that they are Kaoru-dono."He gave her that rare type of smile that always managed to make her excited and he knew this.

Kaoru smiled back and continued to eat.They finished and Kenshin stood up to up their bowls away when she did something very unexpected.She stopped him from picking up her bowl when he bend down and instead got up and hugged him tight."Thanks for supporting me Kenshin."With that she took both their bowls and left the room leaving a very dazed swordsman behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW.WILL UPDATE AFTER RECEIVING CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS ONLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Kenshin stood in the bedroom for a long time.Did Kaoru-dono just hug sessha?...hai,demo nani?(translation-Did Miss Kaoru just hug me?...yes,but why?)

'She was just thanking me.I'm a baka.There was nothing special in it or anything'He turned to go outside,'Demo,I could be wrong.'A smile tugged at his face after thinking for a while.'Sessha shall know soon.'

Kaoru went into the kitchen to see the others still digging into her cooking."Gomen ne Kaoru-sensai"said Yahiko putting down his bowl and giving her a smile.Kaoru was shocked.Since when did Yahiko become so kind?What happened to the ugly busu?

"Oi missy,I'll be in the dojo doing……stuff.Call me if you need me."said Sano getting up and washing his bowl.

"Hai Kaoru-chan,I'll help Yahiko clean the house since I don't expect any patients today."Megumi gave a genuine smile.

Kaoru was speechless."O-ok.I guess..that….it'll be…alright…um,Yahiko has training today….I'm going…now."She slid the door close while they were clearing up and immediately started running to find Kenshin.She just knew he had done something.

She found him just stepping out of the house.Probably to check the laundry."KENSHIN!"she screamed and he turned around.

Kenshin's POV-

Miss Kaoru came running up to me looking shocked."What happened Miss Kaoru"I asked frantically,"Why are you looking so shocked-"I was cut off when she grabbed the front of my gi and started shaking me.

"Kenshin!What have you done!"

"What have I done?Miss Kaoru,I do not understand…Please stop shaking me."

"Oh.Sorry Kenshin."She let go of my gi."Kenshin,everyone is acting very kind all of a sudden.I tried to stifle my laughter but I could not stop a small smile.Finally I asked,"What do you mean,Miss Kaoru?"

"What happened?WHAT HAPPENED!I'll tell you what happened!Yahiko **and** Megumi both smiled at me very _kindly_.Do you hear me Kenshin?I said _kindly_.Yahiko even called me 'Kaoru-sensai' after he said sorry and Megumi called me Kaoru-**chan**.Sano was being neat,can you believe that Kenshin!He was being neat and he washed his bowl after eating and now he's in the dojo doing god-knows-what!Oh,and Megumi even said that she's helping Yahiko clean the house.What happened Kenshin?And don't tell me you don't know"

She looks so cute when she is angry that she does."Nothing in particular happened Miss Kaoru.I just asked them to apologize to you since it seemed unfair."

"Rurouni or hitokiri style?"She gasped as soon as she said that.I could see that she did not mean to say that.

"Sorry.."she began but I cut her off.

"It's ok Miss Kaoru.It was hitokiri style I guess."I added the last bit with a chukle so thqat she doesn't take it in the wrong way and think I forced them to be kind or else I'll kill them.

She thought about what I said and smiled."I don't want the to be too kind that's all.It's odd to see them this way."

"Kaoru-sensai?"a voice interrupted us.

"I'll be there Yahiko-chan"

"Hai."Yahiko went back towards the dojo.

"See Kenshin.He didn't even object that I called him chan.I wonder how he'll be during class."She started walking back when I grabbed her wrist.

Normal POV-

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand.She turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face.

"Miss Kaoru,before you go,I would like to know one thing,that I would."

"What?"

"I understand when you hugged me back then in your room but,"He looked down causing his bangs to shadow his face so that she could not see the emotions in his eyes,"why did you kiss me?"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaoru stood still with shock.What?She kissed him?She quickly replayed what happened back in the bedroom.

Kaoru's POV-

I replayed what had happened-

-Stopped Kenshin from taking my bowl

-Stood up

-Hugged him

-Thinking/wishing that this would never end

-Looked up and smiled

-Did something that can't remember…it was warm…must be his body heat

-Left after seeing a very surprised rurouni

"As if in her mind,Kenshin said,"Don't remember?Sessha saw you looking dazed when you kissed sessha so.Just after you looked up and smiled-"He was cut off when Kaoru gasped loudly her memory hitting her hard.

_I looked up at him smiling.Something was telling me to just kiss him.But I shouldn't.Or should I?He had a painful past and-oh to hell with that!I leaned closer and prssed my lips against his…so warm…_Warm!I kissed him!Kami,let him be happy and not angry!

I looked up at him,that violet gaze penetrating me trying to read my emotions.Fear.I felt fear.Fear for what he would say,what he would do.

"Why are you scared Kaoru-dono?Sessha isn't angry."

"You're not?"

"Iie.Sessha is happy that someone cares for sessha unlike others.Did you think that sessha would turn into Battousai and get angry?"He chuckled slightly.'Well actually_,yes_.'I thought.

"You have to reveal him some time or the other Kenshin.You can't hide him inside forever.I want to know Kenshin.I want to see the complete personality of the people I'm living with.I already know Yahiko and he came here after you.Even Sano and Megumi since they come here so often.We all know what they like and don't like,except you."

"Kaoru-sensai!"Damn.He had to call now."Coming!"I shouted back.

"You mustn't keep him waiting.It isn't often when he's kind like this."

"Think about it Kenshin.I'll ask you later."I turned and went inside.That brat.He had to ruin the moment.I'll give him extra strokes for that.

Normal POV-

Kenshin saw Kaoru go inside.He knew that she wanted to get more out of him and was angry that Yahiko called.She was expecting him to make the first move.Just like Tomoe.

Tomoe.That name brought back a lot of memories.He didn't want to think about it.

'Kaoru wants to see my other side.She knows that I have to reveal it to her some time or the other.And she's right.For once,just this once,I shall let her see my other side.I love he too much to hurt her so I don't have to be afraid.'Kenshin started to do the laundry.

Meanwhile in the dojo-

"200 stokes Yahiko"said Kaoru sitting down and watching Yahiko.Sano too was watching him and suddenly he came and sat next to her.

"Hey,missy.Sorry about the cooking incident.I didn't know ya practiced or anythin'"

"It's ok."

"Is Kenshin calm yet?Calm as in not in his Battousai state anymore."

"Yes."

"He is kinda freaky…fine hes kinda creepy when he's gone all amber eyes and all"

"Sometimes."

"Yeah.Wopps.Gotta go.Im expecting someone today."

"Gambling?"

"You can say that.See ya later missy."

"Bye."

"Why are ya answering so short?"

"Just thinking.",'Thinking of what Kenshin will say when I ask him again.'she thought mentally.

"Whatever."Sano walked out of the dojo while saying that.He passed Kenshin while going out."I take it that you apologized to her."said Kenshin looking up from the laundry.

"Yeah….Can you not look at me like that.It's creeping me out."

"Sessha is sorry,that he his.",'Yup,definitely the rurouni'

"Ok.Later Kenshin."

"Sayonara Sano."

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaoru walked through the house aimlessly.Kenshin had gone somewhere and she didn't know when he'll be back.Yahiko had gone over to help Tae or see Tsubame and by the looks of it was going to stay overnight for some reason.Sano…..well she hadn't seen him since that time in the dojo.Megumi had polished the place which had caused Kaoru's jaw to hit the floor.She sat down on the front porch watching the sun sink.

Finally a figure appeared in the gates of the dojo.Kaoru's mouth suddenly went dry.She clenched her kimono.

Kenshin's POV-

Kaoru looked nervous.Sessha-"NO MORE 'SESSHAS!'",the back of my mind screamed at me- had gone to the river without telling Kaoru-dono.I couldn't think properly with her around.

I sat down next to her."Sess-I made my decision"

She nodded without looking at me.

"But first you must promise me something Kaoru-dono"

She nodded again.

"Promise me that you will not hesitate to harm sess-me in any way if I do anything that I should not be doing."

A smile played with her lips as she now looked up at me and said yes.

"Very well then."I started to feel nervous all of a sudden.I knew that once I let Battousai out I'll confess my love soon.I just hope she doesn't regret it.

Normal POV-

Kaoru looked at Kenshin's eyes and leaned towards him.Slowly,his eyes began to change.Specks became pools and then finally hard amber.He looked very not-to-be-messed-around-with now.Kaoru leaned back.Battousai was looking straight at the gates and had an emotionless expression on him.

"Kenshin?"

He smiled and looked at her.Kaoru felt his gaze penetrate through her.

Kaoru POV-

'It's no wonder that people are scared of his eyes.Though he doesn't look scary to me-he has no intention to kill me-I feel as if he can read my thoughts and can see every inch of me inside.'

"You're quiet,Kaoru",'Such a stong voice!...Woah,Kaoru control yourself.What was that tone!'

"I don't know what to say?"I said in a nervous tone.

"You're nervous.Almost afraid.I didn't think _you_ would of all people would be."

"It's the first time."

"I suppose so.But why are you sweating so much.It's a little too much,even for fist timers."Kaoru.Why am you feeling so scared?Why am you talking to yourself as another person?Get a grip on yourself.Don't think about the fact how he looks with the moon light falling on him and that expression and the golden eyes and the-Is Kenshin touching my hand?

Normal POV-

Battousai cupped Kaoru's hand and loosened it.

"You were clenching your fists.You're not nervous anymore.You're scared.What can I do to make you not scared?"

"Gomen.I….I-"Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore.A part of her wanted to know him better but the majority of her felt fear.She stood up fast and ran inside.

Battousai watched her as she ran further into the house.

"This is going to be fun"he walked into the house and locked the door.

Kaoru shut her bedroom door and leaned against it.

"I'm scared of him even when he didn't do anything.",'Yeah,except for reading all my emotions'she thought.

Suddenly the door behind her went away.Instead she found herself leaning against Battousai.She looked up to see him smirking.And before she knew it she was cornered between the wall and him with his hands of either side of her head.

"Kaoru.I tried to make you feel easy around me.I didn't even do anything and yet,here I am doing something I think I should be doing after some days.'That is such a lie,de gozaro yo',the back of his mind said.'Go away.I'm in charge of my body right now.'he thought back.

"What are you going to do?"asked Kaoru in a shaky voice.She tried to get away but her efforts only caused her to be pressed against Kenshin.

"Relax Kaoru"he breathed in her ears,"I promise you won't regret this."With that he lowered his lips down onto hers.Kaoru's knees immediately gave away.He put his arm around her waist and drew her closer.Slowly she relaxed against him and kissed back.Kenshin traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission to enter.Kaoru slowly parted her lips and he shot in,exploring every inch of her cavern.Her moaning only caused him to press down harder as if wanting more from her side.She fulfilled his wishes by returning the kiss twice as passionate.Kenshin groaned from the back of his throat.

"Where are the others?"asked Kenshin breaking from the kiss.

"They wont be back until tomorrow."replied Kaoru dazed from what just happened.

"Good"he purred with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LEMON. BUT MEANWHILE REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! LOVED EM!**

**NOW ON WITH THE LEMON!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own kenshin or any other charactersob**

**P.S-DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE IF I SUCK AT LEMONS**

Chapter 6

"Good",purred Kenshin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He picked her up and laid her on the futon(AN:THEY'RE STILL STANDING. I DIDN'T SAY 'LAID _DOWN_'.) while capturing her mouth for another kiss. Kaoru kissed back and opened his hair band letting his red bangs caress them both. "Kenshin…",she moaned into his mouth. He responded by untucking her gi and letting it slide down from her shoulders. Breaking the kiss,Kaoru began to trail butterfly kisses across the exposed part of his chest. Kenshin started to remove the bandages covering her breasts. Once he finished untying them till her waist,he pulled back from her to get his view. Kaoru immediately tried to cover herself,a blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't hide from me kioshi.",said Kenshin putting down her hands from covering herself."You're beautiful."

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. Kaoru gasped and pushed his head further into her chest. He didn't decline the invitation ofcourse. Kenshin licked both of her nipples until they were rock hard and erect. She was enjoying this very much he could tell…..more than him. "Its your turn Kaoru"

Kaoru's POV- 

I liked the way my name sounded on his lips. It sounded so passio-wait a sec,did he just tell me to take over? "Huh?"she responded.

"You heard me. Lets see what you can do shall we?"

Normal POV- 

Kenshin pulled her close to him. By the surprised look on her face,it was obvious she didn't expect this. Slowly,she kissed him on his lips,slipping her tongue into his mouth shyly. He let her control this kiss. As time went by,she deepened the kiss,more confident about what she was doing. She stopped and gently trailed kisses down the side of his face and stopped at his neck. She placed an open mouthed kiss there and had him shiver from delight in return. Smiling she started to gently bite and nip the same area.

Kaoru began to remove his gi exposing his full chest. She took one of his nipples into her mouth,copying his previous motions. Kenshin groaned with impatience. He didn't expect her to be the slow teasing type. He heard something fall to the ground and saw his sword and hakama down. She was good. He didn't even feel anything. He came back to his senses when Kaoru pushed him down on the futon and took his now erect manhood in her soft hands. Kenshin groaned again with with the amount of pleasure. It was getting so hot.

She stroked the tip with her thumb causing him to moan out her name. He pulled her down on top of himself and gave her a forceful and lust filled kiss. He got rid of her hakama and then switched their positions. Looking down at her he said in a lustfull voice,"You're good for a first timer Kaoru" With that,he went down and licked her pussy. Kaoru screamed as he found her clit and began torturing her slowly. "Faster Kenshin!" she screamed but he only tortured her more. Her screams were music to his ears.

He stopped after a few minutes and told her,"You taste good Kaoru. Turn over". She blushed at the comment but turned over anyway.

"What are you doing?"she looked at him but he only smirked and positioned himself. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"K-k-kenshin,i-I don't want it t-this way"

"It'll be all right Kaoru. Don't worry. Trust me."

"D-don't hurt me."

He didn't reply but he entered her behind going in slow strokes. Kaoru winced. It hurt. "Kenshin.."she began to tell him but he cut her off with a rough kiss that almost melted her. She felt so hot. Kenshin continued to ravish her mouth until the thrust turned less painful and more pleasurable. He moved faster and harder causing them to both moan.

'Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. He's amazing',the chant kept going in her head. She finally screamed it out and he moved faster,the screams and moans from Kaoru increasing. Kenshin spilled his hot seed into her backside. Kaoru moaned loudly at this.

He finally stopped when he was exhausted and collapsed on top of his lover. Both of them were sweating from Kenshin's thrusts. Kaoru knew that she had to take over again. She had contributed at times,moving along with him but he did most of the work.

She flipped him over and licked his sweaty chest. Salty. Kenshin reached up and opened her ribbon,letting her bangs mix with his own. She moved her hips against him and pressed down her breasts onto his own. 'Boob sex.' She giggled at the thought but it was worth giving a try. She held down his hands and looked deeply into his confused amber eyes. "What's so funny Kaaooruu?" he whispered/said. Kaoru shuddered at the way he said her name. She started to move her chest against his own. Kenshin's eyes widened. The feel of their nipples flicking each other. It felt soo good. Where did she learn this? He would never have even thought of it. As if reading his mind,Kaoru smiled and said "I wanted to try something new."

He looked at her full round lips. That smile of hers was adorable! He slowly traced her smile with his tongue causing her to blush again. Now she looked even more adorable!

"You're so cute when you blush. And you do it so often."

He kissed her forehead and she moved her chest faster. Kenshin grit his teeth in an attempt to not scream out. Kaoru noticed this and stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" he asked.

"For something better",she replied softly.

Positioning herself,she made him enter her. Kenshin felt the barrier of her virginity inside her. He looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"This is going to hurt kioshii" Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and said that she was ready for it. Kenshin put his arms around her and hugged her back. He gently kissed her and thrust in hard. Pain shot through Kaoru's body and she screamed into Kenshin's mouth. He tried to soothe her by kissing her deeply. The pain gradually faded. Kaoru began to move along with his thrusts,this time herself doing more of the work. She moved fast and hard while still kissing him. Kenshin moaned her name against her mouth. She moaned his back in reply. Kaoru felt herself cumming making them both wet.

This went on until Kaoru's energy gave out. She fell on top of him panting hard and sweating.Kenshin hugged her close and buried his nose into her hair. She smelled good. He looked into her eyes and smiled while pulling the blanket on top of both of them. Kaoru smiled back at him sweetly. They let their tiredness take over them and fell asleep in each others' arms.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS, FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL, REVIEWS YOU GUYS! Inuhitokiri gave me permission to do this, because her computer has problems(I think, but I did get permission)! Kenji' s girl

Disclaimer : I don't own anything/anyone in Rurouni Kenshin, except this  
story.  
BTW, In this story Yahiko, and Tsubame are 12, Kenshin is 29, Kaoru is 19,   
Sano is 21, Megumi is 20, and respectively Misao is 19, and Aoshi is 29.

Chapter 7-

Kaoru woke up in the morning to find something blocking the sun's rays from  
falling on her. Upon realizing what, or should I say WHO THEY were, she  
shrieked and pulled the covers over her head. In the process, she woke up  
Kenshin and he jerked up to see why she screamed. He didn't expect to see   
two people in the room, their faces just above him and Kaoru, smiling like  
lunatics with evil glints in their eyes.

"Sano, Megumi, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Shouted Kaoru, while holding up  
her fist. "Oro!"Kenshin squeaked, he didn't want ANYONE to find out about  
what he and Kaoru-DONO did last night.

"So, Kenshin" said Sano, his smile growing wider by the second " How did IT  
feel?" "Oro?!" Kenshin yelled.

"Kaoru, I never knew" Megumi said, while Kaoru peeked a little from under  
the blanket(not all the way, perverts!), to reveal shocked eyes, that  
quickly turned to anger. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE, GET OUT!

"Hey, whats, with all the shouting...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING   
TOGETHER NAKED?!"Yahiko's mouth was touching the floor as he took in the  
scene before him. "And why are YOU TWO in here as well?!" Yahiko yelled  
while pointing, to Sano, and Megumi, and then he said" ARE YOU HIDING  
SOMETHING FROM ME, AND WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone's eyes grew to huge saucers and Sano said "Kid, this isn't  
something you should see" and with that he grabbed Yahiko whose eyes were   
still looking at Kenshin and Kaoru disbelievingly and went out the door.  
Megumi giggled and said " WELL BE BACK, AFTER WE SET THINGS STRAIGHT, YOU  
TWO ENJOY NOW, BYE!"and went after Sano.

Kaoru closed, the door and immediately fell on top of Kenshin, and blushed  
like a cherry, and said "I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't  
believe this... Please Kami let the ground swallow me!

With Sano Megumi, and a struggling Yahiko, whose mouth was clamped shut by  
Sano's hand.(they were sitting on the porch)-

"How the hell are we supposed to explain this to him Fox, the brat won't  
even stop moving..."Kid, if you don't stop right now, I swear, I won't be   
responsible for what happens, next!"  
"Yahiko, listen to me" Megumi said in a soft voice, and thus Yahiko stopped.  
"How did you do that?!",Sano asked in amazement.  
"Shh! Now Yahiko, you will not tell any-one, what you just saw, Kenshin  
just accidentally went and slept in Kaoru's room, and we just found them  
like that, in the morning and woke them up, to ask a few questions, ok?

"Mff yu pshh fuu..." Sano then unclamped Yahiko's mouth, while Yahiko said"  
Do you really expect a 12-YEAR-OLD like ME, to really believe that bunch of  
lies?! Yahiko then yelled "I know what they were doing in there, I'm not a  
kid you know, I learned about it when I was still working for THOSE IDIOTS!"

"Wow, that was easier, than expected" Sano muttered, while Megumi then  
asked in a serious tone " Yahiko how much do you know about the subject?"  
Yahiko answered, and blushed, a bit "Everything, including the baby stuff,  
and all that crap!'  
"Well, then there isn't anything to explai..."Megumi said but was cut off by  
a very familiar voice that said" I came to see Himura".

Sano's eyes widened, but then narrowed in anger upon realization of who's  
voice that was, and said "Saito..."

Please, review everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

P.S- This story is an example of something gone wrong.

THe end wasn't supposed to be this way. Saito isnt even supposed to be in it!

But hey..i was only 13 when I was writing it so...dont blame me...ha..ha...

Anyways, just pretend it went like this instead.

**"Kaoru's cooking was insulted, Kenshin got angry and then Battousai was awakened. Then all that middle stuff happened and they finally had sex. And then Sano Megumi n all found out and instead of Sano coming in, this is WHAT HAPPENS."**

**Wow, that was easier, than expected" Sano muttered, while Megumi then asked in a serious tone " Yahiko how much do you know about the subject?"**

**Yahiko answered, and blushed, a bit "Everything, including the baby stuff, and all that crap!"**

**"Oh my.."**

**Sano smirked. "Keeping that aside though, its about time those two stepped out of denial"**

**Megumi smiled "True."**

**Yahiko sighed, "I guess it was good that we insulted Kaoru's cooking that day then"**

**Who knew a simple insult could get two people together? But whatever the case was, everything was all right in the end. There was some sorrow, some pain, but it really was a good thing that Amber rose that day.**

--End of Chapter and STORY--

THERE! NOW THATS WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE. When I was 13...dont worry you guys...I write WAYYYYYYY better now.

And I can prove it if you visit my other account IZEITGEIST. thats where ill continue from now on. I was jsut tidying and tying up all loose ends here for this account. they were...getting to me.

anyways, thanx for reviewing! All of you!

and i hope you enjoed the story! )


End file.
